Hazel Eyes
by EternalGargoyle
Summary: Rachel Berry is hiding from Santana, but why? Read to find out. Puckleberry sweetness. Rated T for language.


**This is my first fanfic, so be nice and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

"Bitch, where are you?" I could hear Santana calling in the distance.

Now I'm not proud to be hiding from my best friend but she wouldn't stop hounding me about Noah. Yes, my best friend is the one and only Santana Lopez. Ever since I stood up for her at Sectionals we have been inseparable. Santana calms my so called "craziness" Noah so eloquently calls it, personally I think its more dedication and perseverance, but whatever.

"Damn it Rae. Stop hiding, people are starting to stare; I just want to talk and knock some sense into you. If you don't come out I'll even send Quinn after you and she's like a fucking bloodhound."

Damn. If Santana tells Quinn to come get me then I'm done for. Quinn and I have recently become close too, of course that means she can find me no matter the situation which kind of scares me a little. Actually, most of glee club has become some sort of family and there are only friendly insults thrown around.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm hiding in the first place. Well it started when Finn left me stranded in a Christmas tree lot. I was feeling shame, embarrassment, unloved, and Santana was on a date with Mike and didn't want to impose, so I decided against calling someone and walk home. So there I am in a small jacket, beret, and tights trudging through snow and freezing my bottom off, when I hear a truck stop behind me. I decide to ignore it and start going faster thinking of a rapist.

"Berry, what the hell are you doing?"

I whirl around seeing Noah coming out of his truck and heading towards me.

"What are you doing out in the cold like this. Are you fucking insane, it's freezing. Do you want hypothermia or some shit?"

I don't speak or move and am just staring at him. He keeps going on about how crazy and insane I am to be walking out in this weather with swear words thrown in every once in a while. And I'm just wondering why he would be out here in the first place. I cut him off by putting my finger to his mouth which seems to cut him off. Then he looks at me closely and realizes that I am freezing. He grabs my hand and heads to his truck. Opens the passenger seat door, lifts me onto it, closes the door, runs around to the driver's seat, and hops in. He turns on the heat, and turns to me.

"Berry, talk to me." He says while he grabs my hands and starts to rub them together to get them warm.

Here is another tidbit you don't know. Noah and I are best friends. Next to Santana, he knows me inside out. We belong to the same Jewish Community, so we have known each other since birth but we never really got along at all until baby gate. Everyone went against him and being the kind hearted person I am, I picked up the pieces. I was all that Noah had. We started hanging out and we became friends. The slushies stopped and I got myself a bodyguard.

"Berry, I think spacing out is a symptom of hypothermia. Speak to me."

I look at him and see concern in his eyes and melt. What the heck? Melt?

"Noah, it's okay, I just wanted to take a stroll outside." I lie; I know how protective he is of me.

"Bullshit Rachel. You live miles from here." Then he uses those eyes that I can't resist and end up spilling the beans.

"Finn and I had gone to the Christmas tree lot to get a Christmas tree for glee, I try to kiss him and he leaves me at the lot, and feeling embarrassed I decided to walk home." I say in a rush.

He just stares at me throughout getting angrier. By the time I'm done explaining he is full on furious. He turns to the front and just stares out the window for several seconds and starts to drive.

"I'm taking you to Sam's and then I'm hunting Finn down and killing his fucking ass."

"What! No, Noah no. Don't, I'm asking you to not do that. You know I hate violence."

"He left you in a fucking tree lot, miles from home, in the cold. That's not fucking right."

"Noah, please." I look at him sincerely and he sighs.

"Fine, you know I can't say no to those doe eyes. But I'm not happy and we're still going to Sam's and you are calling San."

I nod enthusiastically and we drive in silence. We end up at Sam's and get out of the truck. We see Sam standing at the door with Quinn beside him. Quinn gets me upstairs to change into warmer clothes and we go downstairs and I explain what happened to the others with Noah's glare burning into me. I don't get why he's so furious, but I forget about it when Santana shows up spewing Spanish. I convinced them that beating Finn will amount to nothing. Quinn and Santana decide to throw a sleepover at my place, so we head out with a hug from Sam telling me that he would do anything for his "little sister" and a hug from Noah that has me questioning everything.

Ever since that night, Noah has become more protective and I'm starting to feel more for my best friend. I keep seeing his eyes from concerned to sad to furious and I just melt. Those hazel eyes are the reason I get over Finn, becomes the reason I wake up in the morning, and the reason why I try to make them sparkle with happiness every day. And because I tell Santana about this she believes that I'm in love with him. I agree with her, which surprises her, but then she tells me to tell him now, which is why I'm now hiding from her.

"I think she's gone." I hear from behind me.

I twist around so fast that I start to fall backwards and start to shield my head for impact, when I feel strong arms encircle my waist. I look up into gorgeous hazel eyes and my romantic side just swoons.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" I breathe.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He answers.

"Well I asked first." I counter. He just smirks at me and his eyes sparkle.

"You know I can find you just as well as Quinn can, so when I heard Santana calling you in the hallway, I decided to come find you, especially since I heard the reason you were hiding for."

"You know?" I ask fearfully, looking down to the ground and notice that he's still holding me and end up looking down at his shoes.

"That you love me? Yes." He states with no emotion.

I feel my heart drop into my stomach. This is so mortifying. I wrestle my way out of his arms and step into the hallway. I start walking away when I hear my name being called, but I ignore it.

"Rachel, stop and fucking turn around so that I can tell you that I love you too!" He yells into the hallway, which quiets down immediately.

I turn around and see him at the end of the hall breathing heavy and then he starts to walk towards me with the students around me splitting like the red sea. Everyone staring and watching him walk towards the resident glee diva.

He stops in front of me and all I can see are those hazel eyes filled with so much love that I'm speechless.

"Rachel Berry, even though I show my feelings on my sleeve doesn't mean I don't feel them. Shit I sound like a pussy. See what you do to me?" He chuckles a bit. "I love you, crazy. I loved you since the day you picked me up at my house and told me that you would become my best friend while making me supper. The best fucking meal I tell you." I'm openly crying now. I love this man so much it hurts.

"You saved me, Rachel and I would love to be able to walk down these halls in front of all the football losers and say that you are mine and I am yours. So, what do you say, do you want to be my girl?"

He looks in my eyes during his whole speech and the only response I can make is to stand on my toes, put my arms around his neck, pull him down and kiss him. He responds almost instantly and curls his arms around my waist and pulls me closer until we're making out in the middle of the hallway with me whispering "I love you" against his lips and feeling him smile. We break apart when we hear Santana down the hall hugging Mike and yelling at Quinn that she owed her 50 bucks.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
